1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to latching mechanisms and electronic devices; and particularly to a latching mechanism for latching a cover to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. When a battery is installed in the portable electronic device, the battery may be shielded and secured in place by a cover. The cover is latched to a housing of the portable electronic device.
The cover typically includes a pin at one end and a protrusion at an opposite end. The housing defines a receiving hole and a holding aperture. The protrusion can be received in the holding aperture, and the cover pushed towards the housing until the pin is received in the receiving hole. As such, the cover secures the housing with the protrusion held in the holding aperture. However, the disengagement of the cover relative to the housing may require a removal of the pin from the receiving hole by exerting a large external force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.